Good old fashioned Gundam boy
by Erszebeth
Summary: Lorsqu'on parle du soldat parfait, les apparences ne sont pas la vérité. Qui se cache sous le Gundam boy ? Pov de Duo, 1x2...


Titre : Good old fashioned Gundam boy

Auteur : Erszebeth

Statut : One-shot

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Romance, léger angst pour la route, une pointe de sap et de fluff pour le goût.

Rating : Pg-13

Résumé : Lorsqu'on parle du soldat parfait, les apparences ne sont pas la vérité. Qui se cache sous le Gundam boy ?

Notes : Duo's pov

Ok, je sais, ce fic n'était pas prévu au programme… Mais voilà, j'ai écouté du Queen et en chantant cette chanson qui n'a à priori rien à voir avec les gboys, j'ai été frappé quasi-météoritiquement par une idée. Je ne sais pas si c'est le champagne mais mes muses sont hystériques. D'habitude les songfics suivent les paroles de la chanson mais ce cas-ci est différent… J'utilise la chanson en contrepoint. Quoique ^_^ !

La chanson "Good old fashioned lover boy" est une chanson de Queen extraite de leur album "A day at the races". Vous pouvez également la trouver sur le premier cd de leur best of.

_Erszebeth_

Good old fashioned Gundam boy

Duo pov :

_I can dim the lights_

_And sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two_

Comme d'habitude, Heero est à son bureau en train d'écrire un énième rapport de mission. J'ai parfois du mal à croire que nous sortons ensemble. A bien y réfléchir, je ne sais même pas si je peux dire ça. Peut-être serait-il plus exact de dire que nous couchons ensemble. Il est après tout capable de m'ignorer royalement pendant des heures avant de se rappeler que j'existe. *Soupir* il pourrait aussi bien être tout seul dans la pièce pour l'effet que je lui fais quand il est scotché à son PC. Me balader en petite tenue juste sous son nez ne servirait à rien. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé…Au moins une bonne demi douzaine de fois. (On ne peut pas dire que je ne sois pas tenace…)

_I can serenade and gently play_

_On your heart strings_

_Be your Valentino just for you_

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Heero Yuy est à peu près aussi romantique qu'un parpaing en béton. Les chocolats et les bouquets de fleurs, c'est pas son rayon. Cela dit, mon Gundam boy a aussi ses avantages…

_Ooh__ love Ooh lover boy_

_What're doing tonight hey boy?_

Allons bon. Son PC maudit sonne, ce qui veut dire qu'il vient de recevoir un mail, ce qui veut dire que nous allons faire la même chose que la plupart des soirs. Partir en mission. Pas d'amour passionné ce soir ? *re-soupir* Comment ça, je ne pense qu'à ça ? Vous avez vu les fesses qu'il a sous le spandex ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est la propriété privée de Duo Maxwell mais bon, il faut dire aussi que le spandex ne laisse pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Ne faites pas les innocents, je vous ai vu baver en douce sur son corps de rêve.

_Set my alarm turn on my charm_

_That's because I'm a good old fashioned lover boy_

Nous commençons à établir un plan. Il suffit de regarder Heero dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il est tout business, le regard bleu a viré au gris acier. Mais il faut savoir une chose : mon Gundam boy est déterminé dans tout ce qu'il fait. Je dis bien *tout*.

_Ooh let me feel you heartbeat_

_(Grow faster faster)_

Laissez-moi vous dire que Heero sait comment réchauffer l'ambiance. Quand il veut bien daigner s'apercevoir que je suis à côté de lui et que ses yeux se braquent sur moi avec ce regard incroyablement *intense* qui veut dire que je viens subitement de passer au premier rang de ses préoccupations, je fonds comme neige au soleil. 

_Ooh can you feel my love heat_

_Come__ on and sit on my hot seat of love_

Et quand il me touche, je peux vous dire que les feux d'artifices ne mettent pas longtemps à suivre. Comment résister à une telle invitation ? C'est Heero après tout. Il n'est pas seulement parfait en temps que pilote, mon pervert soldier. Au lit, c'est un chaud lapin, sans doute le meilleur danseur de tango horizontal que je connaisse. Il sait exactement *où* me toucher pour me rendre fou. En fait, je crois que le seul endroit où il aime que je sois vocal, c'est au lit, vu qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me faire crier. 

_And tell me how do you feel right after all_

_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_

_Say the word your wish is my command_

Il ne dit pas grand-chose c'est vrai mais parfois les gestes pèsent plus lourd que les mots. Après l'amour, il n'est pas spécialement causant et il ne s'attend pas à ce que je le sois, mais il me prend dans ses bras et s'endort tout contre moi… Pour comprendre mon Gundam boy, il ne faut pas faire attention à son apparence revêche. Le vrai Heero se cache dessous, il suffit de le regarder dans les yeux pour le voir parfois émerger. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce quand il est en mode *mission*, faut se le coltiner le Heero. Si j'avais reçu un crédit à chaque fois qu'il m'a dit "Ferme-là , baka" en m'ignorant ou en me fusillant du regard, je serais riche à l'heure qu'il est.

Cela dit, j'en suis venu à penser que "baka" était son terme d'affection pour moi. Certains donnent du "mon lapin", Heero me donne du "baka". *Hausse les épaules* Comme ça au moins je n'ai pas deux longues oreilles et une queue en pompon.

_Ooh love Ooh lover boy_

_What're doing tonight hey boy?_

On dirait bien que le sport en chambre c'est pas pour tout de suite vu avec quelle détermination il règle les derniers détails de la mission. Très vite nous sommes prêts et nous montons dans nos Gundams, direction la prochaine base d'Oz à détruire. 

_Write my letter feel much better_

_And__ use my fancy patter on the telephone_

Je règle les coordonnées de notre destination en continuant à penser à Heero. Même si les missions sont sacrées pour lui, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il les fait toujours passer avant moi. Je sais bien que si c'était le cas, je serais mort dans cette base d'Oz, une balle entre les deux yeux. Blessé comme j'étais, c'était prendre un gros risque que d'essayer de m'en faire sortir, sans compter que mon Gundam était en pièces à ce moment là. Et pourtant… Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, son arme braquée sur moi pendant un long moment et… Il n'a pas tiré. Ça prouve bien qu'il ne faut pas prendre mon Gundam boy pour argent comptant. Il y a un cœur qui bât sous ses airs peu engageants. Ça c'est la touche "Heero Yuy". C'est un autre genre de séduction, j'imagine.

_When__ I'm not with you_

_Think__ of you always I miss y__ou___

Tandis que mon Deathscythe et moi s'envolons porter la mort sur une base bourrée d'ozzies, je me demande si il pense à moi quand les missions nous séparent ou si il est plus préoccupé par le niveau d'huile de son Gundam. Ce que je sais en tous cas, c'est qu'il est toujours plus passionné après une longue séparation mais ce ne sont peut-être que les hormones. Je nage toujours en eau trouble avec lui. Il n'y a pas seulement les mots qui peuvent vouloir dire "Tu m'as manqué" mais c'est pas facile de savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec mon Gundam boy. C'est pourquoi je suis devenu un expert à décrypter ses humeurs et son langage corporel.

_(I miss those long hot summer nights)_

_When I'm not with you_

_Think of me always I love you love you_

Ce qui me manque à moi ce sont les premières nuits dans ce collège quand nous avons appris à nous connaître. Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est pareil pour lui.

Bien sûr, vous me savez à quoi vous en tenir à mon sujet, alors vous savez que j'utilise le mot "connaître" au sens biblique du terme. Ce que je sais c'est que j'étais le premier à approcher Heero d'aussi près et je ne parle pas uniquement de son corps. Après l'amour, il lui est plus facile de montrer ses sentiments. Qui pourrait penser que ces mains qui ont tué, blessé et qui manipulent tous les jours un gundam puissent être aussi douces, aussi tendres quand il me caresse ? Ça n'est pas un hasard si je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Mais lui, est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Tous les mots d'amour ne sont pas des "I love you". On peut dire je t'aime autrement.

_Hey boy where did you get it from?_

_Hey boy where did you go?_

Pour comprendre Heero, il faut savoir qu'il n'a pas eu la vie rose. Dans un rare moment de confiance et d'intimité entre nous, je lui ai demandé comment il en était arrivé à être un pilote de Gundam. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et j'ai cru voir des icebergs en train de fondre. Même si son visage reste inexpressif, ses yeux trahissent ce qu'il ressent.

_I learned my passion_

_In the good old fashioned school of lover boys_

Quant à sa réponse…. Pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments en ayant été élevé depuis sa petite enfance pour être un soldat. Son entraînement ne laissait pas une grande place au romantisme, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je me suis surpris à le serrer contre moi, non pas parce que j'avais pitié de lui mais parce que j'aurais tout donné pour remonter le temps avec lui pour lui donner une enfance normale qui lui permette de sourire et de rire comme un adolescent ordinaire.

_Dining__ at the Ritz we'll meet at nine_

_Precisely (One two three four five six seven eight __nine o'clock__)_

_I will pay the bill you taste the wine_

Nous arrivons en vue de la base à détruire, pile à l'heure comme d'habitude. Les plans de Heero sont minutés à la seconde près. Je cache le Deathscythe à proximité et, pendant que Heero et son Gundam jouent le rôle de la diversion en massacrant les léos à proximité et en mobilisant chaque soldat et toute la force de frappe de la base, je m'infiltre pour effectuer ma part de la mission : récupérer des informations et placer des charges explosives sur les cibles que nous ont désignés nos tarés de profs.

Certains passent une soirée romantique à la lueur des bougies, nous c'est à la lueur d'une base d'Oz qui explose. Il faut bien avouer que ça ne manque pas de classe. Je regagne mon Gundam pour aider Heero à couper en morceaux les derniers mobiles de l'ennemi avant d'appuyer sur le joli petit bouton rouge qui fait tout sauter. Le "Ninmu Kanryou" qui me parvient par la comm de Heero est pareil à un mot d'amour.

_Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_

_Just__ take me back to yours that will be fine_

_(Come on and get it)_

Nous rentrons dans notre planque et je prends mon temps pour vérifier que mon Deathscythe n'a pas ramassé un mauvais coup et que tous les systèmes fonctionnent à 100%. Quand j'ouvre le cockpit de mon Gundam, j'ai la surprise de voir Heero qui m'attend… Et je connais bien la petite lueur qu'il a au fond des yeux.

_Ooh love (here there it goes again)_

_Ooh lover boy (That's my good old fashioned lover boy)_

Son regard *intense* est braqué sur moi. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Moi oui. Ça veut dire que Heero me veut, là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'avais oublié de vous dire que quand une mission se passe sans un faux pli, mon Gundam boy me saute dessus. Ça explique sans doute pourquoi mon taux de succès a dramatiquement augmenté depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Pas un seul accro lors de nos dernières missions… Rien de mieux qu'une carotte pour faire avancer l'âne, surtout si cette carotte est réservée aux adultes…

Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai l'esprit mal placé. Cela dit, j'ai du mal à l'avoir ailleurs quand mon Heero me regarde avec ces yeux là.

_What're__ you doing tonight hey boy?_

Hormones et adrénaline sont un mélange explosif niveau libido, pas besoin de demander ce qu'on va faire ce soir. Je ne crois pas qu'on va sortir du cockpit du Deathscythe avant un bon moment. Et tandis qu'il avance sur moi avec un léger sourire sur son visage comme un prédateur avance sur sa proie, je sais que, comme d'habitude, je ne vais pas lui résister.

_Ev'rything's__ all right just hold on tight_

_That's because I'm a good old fashioned Lover boy_

Lorsque sa main se pose sensuellement mais amoureusement sur moi, le fracas de la guerre se fait lointain et rien n'a plus d'importance que ses lèvres sur les miennes. 

Et lorsque plus tard la passion est consommée et que les sentiments restent, il me serre dans ses bras avec cette petite lueur tendre au fond des yeux. Je sais alors que j'ai décroché le gros lot et que je ne vais pas le lâcher, jamais.

Heero Yuy est *mon* Gundam boy.

**********

Notes de l'auteur :

C'est la première fois que je pense à utiliser une chanson en contrepoint. En gros, Heero est tout le contraire du "lover boy" de la chanson. Il ne chouchoute pas son partenaire et pourtant… Tout au fond… Il n'en tient pas moins à Duo pour autant et Duo le sait. J'ai hésité entre faire un pov de Heero (ce qui aurait été plus logique puisqu'il est le lover boy, le "I" de la chanson) mais j'ai finalement décidé d'utiliser celui de Duo qui me permettait de dire plus de choses et conviendrait mieux au ton un peu guilleret de la chanson. Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous savez, plus on me laisse de reviews et plus je suis motivée pour écrire… *hint hint*


End file.
